Staggered
by MadoHomu
Summary: "I've came." Homura said. "Let her go." She have done everything to stop her from knowing the truth, but all she wanted was to save her from her fate. Partially AU
1. Chapter 1

Staggered

"I've came." Homura said. "Let her go." She have done everything to stop her from knowing the truth, but all she wanted was to save her from her fate. Partially AU

* * *

The last scream faded and there was just silence.

In the supposed to be crowded plaza, the ones that were left was a group of police, another group of unnamed organization, a criminal and a hostage in his arms.

The criminal pointed the pistol at the temple of the girl and declared he was going to shoot unless all of them stepped 10 feet away from him. Everyone obeyed without a word.

Homura clutched her fist till the palm of her hands started to bleed a little. She narrowed her eyes as she stared down at the man, holding onto the life of someone that meant the whole world to her... Madoka.

"Tell your leader of that damn organization that killed my sister to come out, right now." He screamed, darting is eyes left and right to see if there was any movement. "Or I'll shoot-"

"I've came." Homura yelled out in the cold dark night and without any second wasted, she appeared right in front of him like he wanted. She stood calmly in the middle of the circle and lowered her head, her eyes staring straight at the man.

The members of the organization started showing signs of hesitation.

"Akemi-"

She glared hard, her piercing eyes was enough to stop anyone from saying any word. Even the criminal was taken aback for a moment but he regained his composure quick enough. "So you're the leader of this dumb organization that killed my sister... Huh?!"

Homura slowly glanced down at her shield and clicked her tongue. She didn't have enough sand to stop the time at the current moment so all she could do was to wait till she could make the move. Thinking six steps ahead already, she slowly lowered her stance and calmly raise her hands.

"Let her go."

The man drilled the end of the pistol into Madoka's temple. Madoka closed her eyes and bit her lips, her whole body was obviously trembling.

"No-" That sharp word slipped out from her without a thought. Homura held her breathe and clenched her teeth shut.

He snorted. "I said. Are you the lead-"

"Yes I am." She spat.

"Damn you!-"

"Your sister isn't killed." Homura interrupted, trying to calm the man down. "She was controlled by an energy that resulted her death. We didn't kill her, we were actually stopping her from changing into something that you wouldn't want to see your sister turned into." Homura knew she had no time to talk, or to explain some damn things that no one understand and believed her before... but this was her chance. She need to drag the time so she could use her time shield and stop the time to save Madoka.

"It's doesn't matter anymore because even after everything, my sister is still dead. STILL DEAD!" Madoka whimpered as the man tightened his grip around his pistol.

Homura clicked her tongue._ Of all the damn people, why must he take Madoka as the hostage? _Homura snapped inwardly, her eyes never blinked once.

All the police force and her organization members were holding to their gun, pointing straight at him. But she was never sure of their ability to target well. She was confident of her shooting skills, an aim was not even needed for her to shoot through this man's skull but she was there in the open, right in front of him like he demanded and she couldn't make any move. Everyone was waiting for her orders, but she gave none. The only precious person to her was at the risk of getting shot and killed.

She could turn back the time, no big deal. But it was hard, damn hard for her to come this far. To create this organization that supported her and helped her to wipe out the witches, to chase Kyubey out of this town, to save Sayaka and other people from becoming a magical girl and eventually witches. And the most important thing... to make sure Madoka know_ absolutely_ nothing about this cruel reality and truth.

Homura had no confidence that she could do everything all over again from scratch once she turn back the time... It was pure luck, to be honest, that she could gather some people and succeeded. And the fact that Madoka's energy and power would increase whenever she went back in time...

No. Homura had to think of another way... to save Madoka right now. There's got to be some way-

"Take out that thing on your arm and kick it forward."

Homura widened her eyes.

"I don't want to repeat my words." He sneered.

She took in a deep breathe and started removing her time shield from her arm and set it on the floor, kicking it hard enough to slide it to the man's feet. She could have used that opportunity to turn her time shield to activate her hour glass but there was just not enough damn sand. The only chance of breakthrough was completely lost.

"Why don't we-"

"Your jacket."

She froze.

"I said your jacket!"

Homura narrowed her eyes and unbuttoned it slowly before throwing her black jacket on the ground. True enough, the multiple hidden pockets were all filled with grenades, small guns, needles... there was no point mentioning the rest.

"Turn around."

She slowly turned, her feet shifting clockwise at a steady pace and finally her entire back was facing him. She rotated her head carefully, trying hard not to agitate the criminal if he claimed she wasn't completely following his orders. "Hey." She muttered. "Since you get what you wanted, could you let the girl-"

"Say one more time about this girl and I'll bloody shoot her head right this moment!" He bellowed and tightened his finger around the trigger.

Homura snapped her head back to her original position in a flash. Her mind was racing. She had to think fast, she had to formulate a plan that had no loopholes and absolutely no chance of failing at all. But she couldn't think properly. Her mind was not just racing, her heart as well. Honestly, she didn't care if her organization crumbled, if she lost her leg, or an eye, or even her life. She just want Madoka to be safe, to be alive... even if Madoka didn't even know who she was right now.

She had to save her, at all cost.

Homura grabbed hold of her soul gem and unfastened it from her hand. She turned abruptly and threw it right towards the two of them with no aim at all. The man panicked and raised his arms and pointed the gun at Homura in defense. It was when the gunshot was fired then Madoka screamed and broke away from the man's grip. The man continued shooting, without an aim as well.

Six bullets were fired. Two bullet hit Homura. One at the chest, the other at her collar bone.

Homura staggered back.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

There was nothing but pain. But the feeling was fading.

She looked up, to see Madoka with a horrified look, her hands clutching tightly onto her soul gem she just threw.

The whole image turned blurred as she stepped back and coughed out blood.

At first, there was a faint sound of gun being fired a couple of times and the next was the sound of the man collapsing. Slowly, there was no longer any sound, as if she had pressed the mute button to stop every shout, every yell, every words that were directing to her.

Her hand slowly raised to her chest as she tried to stop the bleeding but blood flowing out like tap water. She didn't had enough power to regenerate fast enough and her wounds were not closing and healing at all. But that was the cost she was willing to pay to see Madoka being safe now.

Homura's partner, Kyoko, was shouting at her. She could tell from the exasperated look she gave and the fast moving of her mouth. But there still no sound. Homura just dazedly stared at the redhead before her eyes rolled back and everything turned into darkness.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

DO YOU GUYS EVEN UNDERSTAND THIS ORGANIZATION THING. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU DON'T, ALTHOUGH I'LL PROBABLY ELEBAORATE IT MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS.

I DON'T EVEN THINK CASHBANKY LIKE THIS MADOHOMU STORY CAUSE ALL SHE WANT IS FLUFF AND NICE VOCAB AND NICE KAWAII LOVE AND NO ANGST AND NO GRAMMAR MISTAKE AND PERFECT ENGLISH AND AWESOME MOMENTS BUT THIS SUDDEN PLOT HIT MY ARMPIT SO I THOUGHT MAYBE I'LL GIVE IT A TRY.

TWO OR THREE SHOTS I GUESS.


	2. Chapter 2

Staggered

Pt 2

* * *

Something in her mind forced her eyes to peel open. She muster her entire strength to open her eyes, even for a second.

White.

Her eyes closed again.

She heard voices in the room. Her fingerS twitched on its own. The shell where her soul gem was suppose to be was empty, only the cold diamond metal resting on her skin.

There was a mask on her face. The first thing she thought right at that moment was if she had traveled back in time and was back to lying on her bed after her heart surgery. But something told her it wasn't the case.

Breathing was hard for her. Her back was aching terribly. Her chest was extremely heavy as if something was weighing down on her and she didn't even have enough energy to open her eyes anymore. The feeling was terrible, as if she had fly around the earth before falling back to land.

.

"Damn you! Let me in you bastards! I have to go in!"

The two policeman guarding the ward turned and eyed down at the girl. One spoke instead. "No. Your leader of your whatever pitiful organization is under suspicion for-"

Kyoko slammed her fist right on the wall that was beside her. "It's not a bloody murder. Jesus. We didn't kill any people, we are actually saving everyone! Especially you ignorant idiots!"

"Kyoko-san..."

She glared over her shoulder, watching the girl of her age staring worriedly at her. She clicked her tongue and went back to her seat, followed by Madoka as she shyly sat on the empty seat beside the redhead. The operation that lasted nearly eight hours was finished half an hour ago and Kyoko had been desperately demanding to go in. It's unnatural for magical girls to regenerate so slow and the only thing Kyoko could guess was that Homura's soul gem needed a grief seed... like right now.

Her nails dug deeper into the grief seed she had been clutching all the time while waiting for Homura to come out of the operation room. Kyoko turned to stare at Madoka who was sitting beside her with a nervous look while she was staring at her feet.

"Hey."

Madoka looked up.

"Why don't you go home, you can't do anything here." Kyoko muttered.

She lowered her gaze. "I know I can't do anything, but I need to see her. I have to see her."

Kyoko turned back and gave a side long glance and sighed. "Won't your family be worried or something?"

"I've told them and explained everything. They understand my situation."

Silence ensued.

A few doctors walked in and out, some with worried looks, some with calm looks.

"The hell man..." Kyoko bit her lips as she tried to peek inside the room but she couldn't see anything, all thanks to the policemen that quickly blocked the door once the doctor came out or went in.

"This thing had been turning colors since the whole time..." Madoka commented.

Kyoko gave an unconcerned look over at Madoka before her eyes widened in terror

"Where did you bloody get this? Why didn't you give it to me earlier?!" Kyoko wanted to grab the gem from Madoka's hand but the threatening color of the gem stopped her. If she used too much force just to hold it, it could dangerously break the gem when it looked so dark and scary; the color that brought despair to every magical girls in the world.

Madoka gasped as she frantically handed her palm to Kyoko. "I-I didn't know it's important... I thought this was just an decorative item that came from her clothes..."

"Is this what she threw towards you and that man?" Kyoko whispered dangerously.

"Y-Yeah..."

_And I thought I was imagining things..._ Kyoko carefully took the gem from Madoka's hand and heaved a sigh of relief when she found no scratches or crack on it. . "Luckily you picked it up and brought it here with you... I couldn't think of any more worst scenarios than this..." She mumbled and then frowned to herself.

_What the shit is she thinking! What if the gem shattered into pieces?!_ _Does she actually want to kill herself just to save this damn girl?_ Kyoko closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She took the grief seed and gently placed it on the dull and dark purple gem and slowly, the gem was losing its dull color until it became bright and glowing.

All eyes were on Kyoko's hands, even the two policemen were gawking at the gem as if they just witnessed a room filled with gold.

"In no time, Homura should be well and ready to burst out the window and escape." Kyoko smirked.

"Ky...Kyoko-san? What is that?" Madoka blinked.

"Nothing of your concern." Kyoko said ad she tucked the gem properly in her pocket and walked towards the door, the policemen closed the gap in between them, covering the entire door. She gave a toothy grin instead. "Homura-chan! Ready to kill some familiars and witches?" She exclaimed.

No response, not like she was expecting any, to be honest.

.

_"Homura-chan! You're the best! You did a great job!"_

_"You're improving quite a bit, Homura-san. Keep up the good work."_

_"Could you use something else instead of these bombs? You kind of suck at it and it almost killed us when it blasted."_

Her finger twitched again.

"Doctor, is she waking up soon? She seems to be responding."

"There's something weird about this girl. She's regaining conscious too fast for her age. It was expected that she would remain comatose for at least a weak. No. Whatever her age she is, it's still impossible."

Her eyes fluttered.

White

Her eyes closed again.

"She's waking up."

Eyes opened.

A man aged forty or older was standing over her, an impassive look across his face. One doctor standing across her bed, chart in his hand.

_Madoka_

Homura made a gurgling noise, trying to raise her right arm but a shocking pain ran across her entire body. She closed her eyes, sweat rolling down her face, drenching her, drowning her. Her throat was tightening on something, something in her airway, chocking her, strangling her. She couldn't breathe.

"Breathe. Akemi. Try to breathe." The man standing by her side calmly said. The doctor rushed to the other side and started checking on the monitor and medical equipment.

That terrible sensation finally went away, her heartbeat slowed down and she started breathing normally. The mist on her oxygen mask appeared and disappeared at a regular pace. Although her instinct that hinted danger was on the rise, her body was extremely weak to even react.

"Do you know where you are?" The officer spoke in a solemn tone.

Her throat was extremely dry. Even when she attempted to speak, there was this chocking feeling in her lungs and all that came out was a garbled mumble.

"You're in the hospital. You've been shot, two bullets. You have regained consciousnesses an hour after the operation. Although you loss a lot of blood, you're going to be fine."

She continued staring at the ceiling and blinked slowly.

"I'm Inspector Hyuuga." He continued staring down at her with no expression. It seemed like she had met her match for the best plainest expression in the universe. He narrowed his eyes in an nonthreatening way and continued. "We are here to talk about your little childish organization that had been wrecking the whole town."

Homura moved her eyes and looked at the man.

"No." The doctor spoke, his chart stuck in between his arms. "She is still recovering from two bullets that almost passed through her. No pressure, no questioning and no threatening for now. I'll be back in a few minutes." He gave a stern look at the inspector before walking out of the ward.

Her eyes drifted to the white cloak moving across the room and out of the room. The silence was loud to her ears as she closed her eyes, trying to distract herself. Somehow, she finally became comfortable and started accommodating with her surroundings. She didn't care if the inspector was hovering her like some giant. Even if she was being captured and locked in this white prison with all those unanswered questions about her mission and organization piling up on her, she still got the upper hand since the doctor was on her side, for now.

The last thing she needed was any questions from anyone.

A soft cough echoed the quiet room and Homura slowly peeled open her eyes. The inspector cleared his throat again and stared coldly at her. She stared back too.

"Do you want me to contact anyone for you?" He paused. "A family member, a friend. A guardian. Anyone."

The fourteen years old High School girl, Akemi Homura wanted to see Madoka, wanted to see Kyoko, wanted to see her family members... But the fourteen years old Magical Girl, Akemi Homura had no ties.

She struggled to move her head to the right then to the left. Hyuuga raised an eyebrow, as if he was amused.

"You sure?"

She closed her eyes, deciding to ignore him. One answer was enough and she was too tired to make the effort just to reply him again. But her mind slowly drifted, trying to piece up the things that actually happened before she landed up here. A flash of bullet. The sound of a scream. His voice of demands. Witches and familiars.

No. rewind.

The sound of a scream.

_Madoka_

She made a intangible noise that easily caught the inspector's attention when he decided to ignore her as well. He turned and stared plainly at her before seeing her twitching her left hand. He pulled out a notepad and a pen from his coat pocket. Her right hand was almost disabled thanks to the bullet that hit near her right collarbone. She couldn't even move her right wrist even if she forced her entire power on it. It seemed the inspector knew it too and placed the pad on the left side of the bed for her convenience.

Homura was trained to be an ambidextrous for handling all her guns and bombs. But writing was something she never master well with her left hand. There was no need for it anyway. And just by looking at the pen, she felt like dying from exhaustion.

She moved her heavy arm and felt the cold metal pen against her palm. Circling around it, she adjusted the pen to the position where she began to write. Her handwriting was messy and almost unreadable, but it was better than some gurgling noise than even caveman couldn't understand.

_The_

What she truly wanted to know was about Madoka. How was she. Was she hurt. Was she traumatized. Was she tended to. Was she alright. Homura wanted to know everything about her but that would be too suspicious. She couldn't afford anyone to suspect her relationship with Madoka. She had learnt her lesson, showing too much concern over someone wasn't the best idea because other people would use that person you cared for against you. Kyuubey was the greatest example.

_The man? _She wrote, even though she honestly didn't give a damn about him at all.

"Dead. Shot through his head." He muttered.

She grasped tightly onto the pen and started to write again.

_Madoka. _The name echoed in her head.

Homura knew everything about Madoka. _Her family name is Kaname. Where she lives. What she loves. What she not particularly loves. The fact that her smile could heal anyone and her tears could break any heart in an instant..._ Just everything about her. But seeming to know too much wasn't too good for her either.

_The girl?_ She wrote instead of her name

There was a pause.

She averted her attention from the notepad to the inspector. Her eyes showing fear.

The inspector nodded his head. "She's fine. Just got a few scratches here and there. Nothing to worry about."

The pen slipped out of her hand as her head fell back onto the soft pillow. She didn't even know that she was so tensed that she had raised herself from the bed. With the knowledge that Madoka was safe, everything didn't matter to her anymore. Her eyes started to draw close, not even caring when the door opened and the doctor came back in again.

* * *

TBC

A/N:

ISSIT THE TIME TO LET GO OF MY TEARS?/?

ERM AWKWARD CHAPTER. AND IDK IF THIS IS GONNA BE A TRHEE SHOT. ITS LIKE THERE'S MORE TO THIS. MADOHOMU NOT TOM AND JERRY HOR.


	3. Chapter 3

Staggered

Pt 3

* * *

Homura remembered the day when her finger pulled back the trigger and the that single bullet killed the girl she treasured more than her life.

Her chest was heavy, her tears were spilling. She felt like dying, but she couldn't because of the promise she made to Madoka.

But occasionally, someone would whisper in her head, telling her not to give up. She didn't understand. She found the voice familiar, but she couldn't tell who it belonged to.

Those words and sensation happened not long ago, when she was in the surgery. Something was pulling her back to the light. Something warm. Something beautiful._ Someone_ that was so angelic...

.

.

Homura's eyes peeled open as she stared at the plain ceiling. Slowly, she started remembering the reason why she was in the hospital bed just like any other day when she regained consciousness. Homura closed her eyes, resting herself for a bit and started moving her body after making some effort. Her arm wasn't as numb compared to a few days before and she could feel her fingers and toes now.

"How are you feeling?"

She widened her eyes by an inch, not realizing that there was someone in the room. Although she didn't gave any response, she strained her neck to stare at the doctor scribbling on his chart. She scolded herself for her putting her guard down and not sensing his presence when he lifted his head and stared at Homura as she continued watching him with cold eyes.

He slid the chart back on the frame of the bed and stepped to the side to check the machines. She continued gawking at him, watching him like an eagle looking out for its prey. The mask on her face had been replaced by a feeding tube a few day ago, but it seemed that it was removed this morning. Homura cleared her dry throat.

"Where's the Inspector." She mumbled.

"He left an hour before you woke. Maybe back at his headquarters filling up reports." He answered dryly.

She didn't know what to reply so she didn't bother. But lately, that inspector seemed like he was avoiding her for some reason. She shook the thought away.

At that moment, Homura thought of 32 escape plans, but 29 were bound to fail if there was the slightest mistake. Her right arm was fine, but her hand would sometimes tremble when she clutched her fist. She wasn't sure if she could run either, but lying on the bed for a week without moving sort of numbed her lower part of the body. But at least she could speak properly and not like some monkey when she had the damn feeding tube stuck in her mouth.

Homura often wondered how was Kyoko coping without her. Although that redhead seemed independent and didn't need to rely on anyone to take care of herself, she could be a lost sheep sometimes. She turned her head and raised her hand up a little to look at the empty diamond shell where she once put her soul gem. Up till now, the only reason she came up with that she was still alive here was because Kyoko had retrieved her gem for her and was around nearby.

She looked up at the doctor. "How long will I be here?"

"It depends on your recovery. But based on your current status, probably the end of this week. Not including the time when you'll be moved to the hospital prison cell or something during your interrogation."

She smirked. "So it seems."

He moved a chair and sat down, making himself comfortable. Homura knew this was coming. When that first question came out from her, questions would definitely be thrown back at her. But it wasn't bad, she supposed. Somehow, she felt that she could trust this man, even when there were hundred of painful lessons that taught her not to have this emotion called trust again.

"You're giving up? Doesn't seem like you." He stated.

Homura raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you well?"

"I've read about you and your barbie doll club members on the news and watch you on TV. Some say you guys are a bunch of troublemakers, some claim you were making peace. Although the police are hot on your heels, you people didn't seem to give up."

She scoffed.

He stared down at her. "But who are you, exactly."

"A normal teenage girl that you saved." She calmly responded

"In all the medical records in the world, there is never a person that can recover with such a speed like yours. On average, it take at least three weeks or even a month to recover. You took six days. And by recover, I meant by the ability to move your injured parts."

Homura glanced away. "Interesting."

"Interesting, isn't it." He replied back.

"You wouldn't want to know. My identity, that's it." She whispered.

"Why wouldn't I?" The doctor gave a raised eyebrow.

Homura slowly turned her head and stare coldly at him.

"Because I don't exist here."

.

The next day, she was able to sit up on her own and that was the only thing she found pleasing during her stay in the hospital. But ever since she didn't use the feeding tube and had been consuming the hospital's food, the policemen guarding outside were very skeptical about everything. The food that they brought in here checked thoroughly and if the food contained baking soda or vinegar, it was removed in case she could make a bomb. Homura didn't know if she should laugh.

Homura had given up on thieving ever since she had stocked up her guns and bullets months ago but this was plain ridiculous. It wasn't like she had any record of thieving even though she did, but the police came in to check on her when they found a straw, a plastic spoon or even a napkin went missing.

She couldn't wait to leave, but she felt something was holding her back from formulating her perfect plan of escape.

The Inspector didn't show up since yesterday and she wondered why.

.

_Three_

_Two_

_One  
_

The door slid open and Homura looked up, expected. She watched the Inspector trudging his way towards Homura and took a seat without a word. She could smell heavy smoke as her nose twitched. It wasn't a pleasant smell, but she had got used to the smell of his smoke whenever he came to _visit_ her, but today was particularly bad.

He looked pretty tired, too.

"Can I get anyone for you. A contact." Hyuuga muttered. That was the same sentence he said whenever Homura regained conscious or when he came to_ look after_ her.

"No." She said carefully, not liking the tension between them. "I'm fine." Was what she reply every single time.

"What is your purpose. Your organization." He said. He was definitely not beating around the bush.

Homura shrugged and coolly put her long hair behind her ears. "Just a childish prank."

The Inspector leaned back and crossed his arms. "I'm not really in the mood."

"I'm not in the mood to answer either."

"You're just a little girl. Who do you think you are?"

She turned and glared at him. "Since I'm just a little troublesome girl that creates public nuisance, what's the big deal about it? Chasing me down like I killed the whole country. What is your true desire to bring us down? True, we sometimes caused panic in the neighborhood, but we did no evil. We harm no one. Is there a reason for you to come after me and my organization so much?" She spat.

They both stared at each other and at that moment, the world froze on its own. After that minute of silence, he began to spoke.

"I have a daughter about your age if she's still alive. A year ago, she started to change as if she was another person." He stared at nothing, the life in his eyes faded and Homura felt cold even when she was just looking at him. "She became thin and weak. She rarely eats or sleeps and she had this weird aura around her whenever she leaves the house. One day, I decided to follow her, and I saw something I shouldn't see."

Homura tensed.

"That was the night she was killed as well. No. She wasn't killed. She just... burst. Burst into dark flames and she was gone. Forever."

She tightened her throat. Homura didn't like where this was going at all.

"When you people started appearing, I didn't care about these puny stuff. Until I saw the same thing again. The same background. The same eerie place and passages I've been through while following my daughter, I saw you." He gave a look at Homura that could freeze hell, but she tried to remain impassive. This shouldn't surprise her, someone was bound to see her in her magical girl form but she didn't expect this old man to remain alive after entering the barrier twice.

"So, what do you think." Homura crossed her arms. "Who do you think we truly are?"

"That's why I'm here, asking you." He narrowed his eyes.

Homura paused, unsure of what to say for the moment. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe. "There's this term called equivalent exchange. The burden we carried were an exchange for something beneficial to us. Tell me, what have you or your daughter gained when she changed."

He widened his eyes and slammed his hands on the bed, glaring down at Homura while she tried to stay as calm as possible.

"_What do you mean_?" He muttered through clenched teeth.

How much can she trust this man?

She looked away.

Hyuuga slowly calmed himself down as he went back to his seat and closed his eyes, deep in thought. "My eyesight. They came back." He finally whispered.

_And with those eyes, you witnessed your daughter's death. _Homura lowered her gaze.

"That's more than what I can tell you." Homura spoke as she looked back at him. That message, however, didn't seem to reach him, or maybe he was just feigning he didn't hear at all.

"Then what is your true purpose? What are you trying to do with your organization?"

She clicked her tongue, but that didn't stop him from getting his answer. Instead, she replied. "Why can't I have some fun? Must everything be serious to you?"

"So you sacrifice your sleep, your education, your life to have fun? Sounds really convincing to me." His tone dripping with sarcasms.

"Frankly, I don't care about anyone's opinion about me." How is that true? There's only one person in the world who's opinion she cared about. She tried not to think about it, but if Madoka ever knew the truth about everything, she had to restart everything again. She wouldn't allow it.

"Doesn't care doesn't mean you can do whatever you want." He scowled.

Homura sighed. "I can't tell you, my purpose. It's better if lesser people know about it. Trust me. But I'll tell you one thing. Once our purpose is reached, once everything is over, once that night have come, you'll never see me and my organization again."

"Sounds like a big mission you have there." He muttered. "But apparently we have captured you so I'm wondering how you're going to reach your purpose."

Homura lightly chuckled. "I wonder about that too."

"I have been chasing you for quite a while, but I have never seen you like this before." He casually took out his wallet and played with the coins inside. "That girl. She's something precious to you isn't it? Every time when troubles come, you and your organization flee and everything was pushed to the police force. But this time, you stayed behind to save a girl you barely knew."

"Is that so." She plainly stated.

"She personally wanted to thank you but I didn't allow that. Just so you know."

Homura turned away. "She didn't have to thank me. She doesn't owe me anything. I probably owe her more than I can give."

"A life is a pretty big thing."

She said nothing. If Madoka wasn't there for her in the first place... everything wouldn't... Madoka had saved her life in the first place and accepted her...

Hyuuga took out a coin and flipped it towards her. Homura grabbed it and stared at it incredulously before looking at him.

"Your stuff is with that redhead. We took nothing."

Homura glance up, not understanding his point.

"And consider this a present." He pointed at the coin and stood up, leaving for the door. "You're a nice person, I can tell from the start. I just want to know the truth..."

Homura shook her head, still not able to comprehend what he meant. "But isn't the Minister after me and my organi-"

He stepped out of the ward and before he closed the door, Homura noticed the two policemen outside were not there anymore. She went back to the coin in her hand and for a moment, she wasn't sure what to do. But as determination set in, she slipped out from her bed and went out of the room. She went to the phone booth a corridor away from her ward, slotting the coin in and started pressing the button.

When she heard Kyoko's voice on the other side of the line, a small smile appeared on her lips.

* * *

tbc

A/N:

SORRYY CASHBANKY...ERM..., WELL...NO MADOHOMU AT ALL, AND OOC HOMURA BUT FLAMES ARE WELCOME BECAUSE I WILL HIDE THEM UNDER THE FLABS OF FAT.

IT;'S BEEN GODAMN LONG SINCE I WRITE APRADY HMMMM.  
DON'T BE SADC ANYMORE CASHBANKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY


End file.
